Time and Again
by QueenoftheDamned07
Summary: When Yugi and a girl in his class have the same daydream about Egypt, the decide to get together to figure out the whole puzzle, but how will she react when she finds that her fantasies were acturally real? Some Mature Content. YugixOC


"Class, today we are learning about…." The teacher began, her voice filling the room.

French Revolution, what a topic to be learning about, J.B though to herself as she fiddled with the pencil in her hand, already she could feel her mind drifting to other more fascinating topics. She looked around in mild interest to see what the other students in the class thought, it appeared as though most of the class had already tuned out, except for three, Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura, and strangely enough Seto Kaiba. Her eyes settled on Kaiba for a few moments, he turned and sneered at her making J.B. roll her eyes, stick out her tongue and look back to front of the class.

She already knew that she was different, not pretty but not unattractive and very different, even in her school uniform her personality shined through, the skirt of her a-line blue skirt is pulled up so that most of her tanned legs are seen, a small tattoo on the inside of her left thigh, just above her knee, can be seen. A black shirt with a Black Sabbath insignia scrolled across the chest is hidden beneath a matching blue jacket, rolled up to the elbow so her many bracelets and bangles can be seen. Black gloves cut at the second joint cover her hands and black nail polish covers her nail, brown hair highlighted with blue frames her face to the chin and curls softly at the collar, large hazel eyes dominate her face along with a straight aquiline nose and smooth full lips accented with mocha lipgloss.

In the Egyptian style, her black eyeliner flares across her eyelid and over the skin near her eyes then rimmed inside to make her eyes stand out, brown and gold eye shadow deepen the color to a smoky green. J.B. looks around once more then lowers her head to her forearms; soon her mind begins to drift and she finds herself daydreaming in Egypt.

_Daydream_

"_Time, my liege, is a state of mind. With the right tools it is possible to stop or slow a moment, or move through a moment back and forth." _

_"Much like passion." A deep baritone voice came out from the shadows and filled the stone room._

_"Passion, my lord?" _

_A woman paces back and forth wearing a floor length white linen dress, the fabric rustles as she stops to look into the shadows, her feet are slippered in roman style sandals and peep from beneath her dress. Long silky black hair falls to her waist, bound only by a simple gold band around her head, large green eyes search the darkness for the Pharaoh's form. _

_"Yes, passion. If something feels good, such as human touch or desire, you may wish to slow the moment down, or stop it to heighten a passionate embrace."_

_"I suppose." She says innocently, a blush tingeing her features._

_From where she stood she could hear movement in the shadows, footsteps and the occasional rustle of fabric, in haste the woman knelt placing her hand on one bent knee and bowing her head. A form came out of the shadows and stood before her, illuminated by firelight and moonlight that streaked through the royal chamber. _

_"Stand." He commanded. _

_She said nothing and stood, straightening her back to her full height, she was still a few inches shorter than the man who stood before her, slowly she inclined her head so that she may see his face. Piercing amethyst eyes looked back at her, determination glimmered in their depths, in respect she turned her head away from him, his hand raised and took her chin, turning her face back._

_"When you speak to me, you will look me in the eye." _

_"Yes, my lord." _

_"You may call me Atem." He said forcefully. "But only when you are here." _

_"Yes, my…" she paused. "Atem." _

_He didn't release her chin. "Would you like to know what I mean about passion?" _

_The woman was struck speechless. "What do you mean?" she squeaked. _

_The man smiled, his gaze lowering to her full pink lips, his eyes lowered even more to her mostly gowned breasts._

_"Let me show you." _

_The man's lips lower to the woman's and capture hers, his arms come around her and crush her body against him in surprise she presses the palms of her hands on his chest. His free hand searches the front of her body for the opening of her dress, he finds it and touches her cloth covered breast, the woman squeaks and pulls away, bowing her head. _

_"I don't think I should." She said softly, almost whispering._

_"You belong to me." He said, anger lacing his voice._

_"I belong to no one." _

_The man stepped forward…_

"Ms. Fletcher? Would you mind telling us how long the French Revolution lasted?" the teachers voice ripped through the dream and brought J.B. back to reality.

Everyone in the classroom appeared to be looking at her, J.B. searched her brain for the answer. "1789 to 1799." She called out.

The teacher appeared to be pleased with this answer and went back to teaching the rest of the class, J.B. thought about her daydream and wondered why that voice was so familiar. The face she recognized immediately, it was Yugi Moto's face, she was sure. Her eyes searched the class for the young duelist and found him almost immediately, mostly because he was looking directly at her with confusion in his eyes, J.B. stared at him for several long moments and shook her head. Yugi turned and appeared to be writing something then turned to Joey and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing at her. Joey looked at J.B. tapped Ryou's shoulder and pointed at her as well who passed the note to her.

"Are you okay?" the soft british voice asked her, she looked at him, dazed.

"I think."

J.B. held the note in her hand and looked at Yugi who was still staring at her, she then opened the note and read.

_Did you see what I saw? _

J.B. scrawled.

_I don't know, what did you see?_

She passed the note back to Ryou, who passed it back to Joey who, now annoyed with all of it, glared at J.B. and Ryou then passed the note. Yugi wrote something again and started the note passing all over again.

_I saw us. Kissing. In an Egyptian chamber. Meet me at my grandpa's game shop after school, I think you should meet someone._

J.B. wrote back.

_Can't. Busy. I have no time._

_Make time. _The next note said simply.

"Would you like to read that note aloud, Ms. Fletcher?"

"I don't really think you want to hear about my love affair with Yugi Moto." She said, smirking while Yugi flushed bright red.

"Keep it outside the classroom."

"I'll try, but this one…" she pointed to Yugi "…he's a wildcat."

Everyone in the class laughed and Yugi flushed harder.

"Ms. Fletcher." The teacher warned.

"Yes, ma'am?" she said innocently.

"Don't try my patience."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

J.B. looked at the embarrassed Yugi and nodded, affirming that she'd come, Yugi nodded as well and turned back around.

TBC

A/N: I know I'm not very good at humor but please review.


End file.
